kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Sou Fueki
The White Wizard (白い魔法使い, Shiroi Mahōtsukai) is an enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave Haruto the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard. His agenda, not to mention his actual identity is currently unknown. He appears to have some connection with Wiseman, the equally mysterious leader of the Phantoms. History The White Wizard first appeared in the aftermath of the sacrificial ritual performed on the day of a solar eclipse, where many Gates were forced into despair and sacrificed, giving birth to Phantoms. Saving Haruto Souma from the Phantom Lizardman, the White Wizard entrusts another Gate, Koyomi, to the youth while giving him the Wizardriver to fight the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. The White Wizard sometimes also helps and sees Haruto's evolution. After Wizard destroyed four Phantoms, a White Garuda came to the Antique Shop Omokagedo with a box containing a red magic stone which was compatible with what was initally suggested by Shunpei to be a 'dud' Magic Ring. After an attempt to capture the White Garuda, it let itself out. Haruto believed that it was sent by the White Wizard. Mr. Wajima used the 'dud' Ring and the stone provided by the White Garuda to create the Flame Dragon Ring which gave Wizard access to Flame Dragon Style, which allowed him to defeat the Phantom Phoenix for the first time. The White Wizard observed Wizard's first transformation into this new form from a distance, and noted that he had "evolved". The White Wizard later sent another PlaMonster, Black Cerberus, which got Haruto and Koyomi's attention. After Haruto was forced into a chase with the Phantoms, the two split up and Koyomi followed Black Cerberus. The familiar guided Koyomi to a blue Magic Stone in the lair of Wiseman, which was strangely abandoned... the stone did not go to waste, as Haruto assumes Water Dragon form later on, making it the third form to be Evolved When Land Dragon was assumed, the White Wizard once again returns, commenting how "All Four have been Evolved" When Haruto and Kosuke Nitoh are nearly defeated by the Beelzebub Phantom, the White Wizard appears and combats Beelzebub's portal ability with the Explosion Ring, quickly dispatching, but not defeating the Phantom. Beast triest to stop the White Wizard, who, before using the Teleport Ring to take a defeated Haruto to a mysterious location, delivers an ominous warning to Beast (who the White Wizard referred to as an "Archetype Mage"). In this strange place, the White Wizard teaches Haruto about his power. He tells him that they create something from the Dragon, the source of Haruto's power, but it may kill Haruto in the process. He watches Haruto withstand attacks from the WizarDragon, and explains to him the purpose of the Drago Timer, something he says is created from Haruto's mana, not the Dragon's. When All Dragon is used against Phoenix soon after, he enigmatically comments that "This one is complete." Later, White Wizard appears after Mayu Inamori, a gate who held back the Phantom in Big Sister and Little Sister. White Wizard offers Mayu a chance to become a Wizard, like Haruto. After she accepts the offer, White Wizard and Mayu teleport off. The White Wizard *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 85 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 9.3 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Arsenal White Wizard Driver Like Kamen Rider Wizard, the White Wizard has his own WizarDriver, though with differences from the version that Haruto received. The White Wizard's WizarDriver has a red-trimmed Hand Author with pointed fingertips, a black strap instead of a grey one. Also different from Wizard's WizarDriver, the White Wizard's Driver announces "Now" instead of "Please" whenever using a spell. Rings The White Wizard has his own Magic Rings: a Connect Ring, a Teleport Ring, an Explosion Ring, and a defensive Magic Ring. However, the White Wizard's rings have clear diamond-like stones unlike Wizard's, which are amber-like. His Wizard Circles when using the Magic Rings are a light shade of gold. PlaMonsters It would appear that the White Wizard possesses his own set of PlaMonsters, being a white-colored version of Wizard's Red Garuda and the Black Cerberus. Behind the scenes Portrayal The White Wizard is voiced by . His suit actor is . Trivia *The White Wizard is similar to Dark Kiva from Kamen Rider Kiva, as he is a more powerful version of the main rider. *While Wizard's and Beast's ring holders are at the left side of their belts, the White Wizard has two ring holders, located on both sides of his chest akin to chest strap holsters. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 2, I Want to Be a Wizard (flashback) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 8, A New Magic Stone (flashback) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 9, The Dragon's Cry *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 14, The Film Director Came Back *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 21, The Dragons' Wild Dance *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 23, The Decisive Battle *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 27, Big Sister and Little Sister Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Mystic Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Wizard Riders Category:Wizard